


Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :)), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, SO, Tension, fem-Bruce, in the middle of fighting the GRAPE, protective-Bruce, that's pretty much it, vision is their kid, wrote this pre-infinity war, yeah and ultron too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruna comes back, resolves to help Tony, and understands more about her relationships with Vision and the team.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> yoo hello,  
> this is an old fanfic but like the MCU leech I am I'll try and complete some part of it

She doesn’t understand Civil War.

She feels Tony’s steady gaze towards her, his voice markedly softer, decidedly more logical. She searches for impulse, irrationality, finding impassion. How much did those orange-tinted sunglasses hide? She reaches for the bridge of her glasses. This- this was ephemeral. This minute interaction would be temporary, she reminds herself. There’s a Parker kid now, he explains. Happy got a promotion, he rattles. He doesn’t explain the lack of alcohol on his clothes. She works out the pieces and offers him her congratulations. Tony inquires about Sakaar and it’s cordial, much to her relief. He pats Thor’s back tentatively before hovering his hand above her waist.

“What happened to-” she tries to hide behind her smile despite the futility of it all. Tony hides behind the fog of his breath as it crystallises in the bitter cold. He doesn’t understand why the both of them are granted this ephemeral moment. A million other questions become lodged in Bruna’s throat and she shuts her eyes, knowing they’ll have to emerge eventually under a million layers of equations and other scientific jargon.  
“It’s new,” Tony replies, his voice decidedly cold. “Cap-”  
Bruna feels her voice becoming more and more strangled with each stressed syllable. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Tony.” Tony fights the urge to confirm her statement. Thor with his golden booming voice told him she’s pissed at Civil War. Pissed at the extra scars behind Tony’s shirt, at another tattered home to return to.

\---

“No.”  
“It’s all been leading to this, Bruna,” Tony tells her as she packs up the last of her dress shirts. “You’re the Hulk. You can wipe the stadium with anything that messes with you.” Bruna winces before offering him a pathetic smile. “I’m going to Culver, Tony. Whether the universe is ending, or not.” she says, finality attached to it. She sighs as she glimpses the wreckage behind the limousine, Pepper sipping a bottle of water. Strange and Wong are fixing the roads in fantastic displays of magic.  
Moments pass between them and anything that might suggest a non-serious demeanor disappears from Tony’s face as he wraps his arms around her ruined jacket. Tony is startled, then, when he feels Bruna’s tears against his shoulders and her arms embracing him back.

“The world needs us, Bruna,” he tells her and she decides her feet are better planted next to Tony’s.

\---

Vision is older, his blonde hair cut neatly and Wanda at his side. Bruna wonders where the other Maximoff is before deciding against it. He has Maria’s hair, Bruna contemplates before locking Vision in a similar embrace. Vision freezes, however, and fiddles with the hem of his shirt before excusing himself out the door and Wanda stares at her wordlessly, eyes wrinkling at the edges.  
“Why is she here?” she asks Tony, who visibly swallows. “I thought you told us all she died,” she spat out bitterly. Bruna darts her head towards Tony’s face, subdued green under the thinnest layers of her skin and Tony feels a shaking, a rattling in his bones. She stands up and leaves cooly, ignoring Tony’s rising objective palm.  
The door shuts.  
“I thought she was dead,” Tony admits, his voice raising with every new furrow in his features, “because I knew that Bruna’d be on my side. I didn’t hear from her. For two years. I searched everywhere- Brazil, Culver; India!”  
“It surprises me,” Wanda adds, “that Vision doesn’t have any anger issues. I can’t see the resemblance, Stark.”  
Tony frowns. “Kid,” he states, slowly, injecting venom with deliberacy, “you don’t get to say that.”  
Vision takes care so as not to disturb his father and mother in the laboratory. He contemplates book from book, classic to contemporary, before settling on one and he begins to read. Dr Banner is here, he reminds himself, and that requires the usual protocol of being the demure lab assistant, passing chemicals and utilising the big, computer-y brain he was wired for. The wool sweater Wanda gave him is soft against his skin and patterned with traditional Sokovian patterns. Infused, of course, with her mutant magic. He liked the mystery. They, however, did not.

Tony eyed the sweater with suspicion. “What are you wearing?” he asks pointedly. Vision smooths it out and turns to Dr Banner for support. She smiles at him welcomingly and Vision feels a steadying warmth in his chest. “Wanda made it for me, Sir. It incorporates nineteenth century Sokovian-”  
Tony snorts. “I am...markedly less interested in the culture behind it.”  
“That’s strange,” Bruna comments. “I heard she got a lot nicer when I was away.”  
Vision straightens his back, “I believe my sweater has nothing to do with the task at hand, Sir,” he nods at Bruna, “Dr Banner.” Tony rolls his eyes at the synthezoid’s sentiment. “Now,” he initiates, “about Thanos.”  
“You don’t have to be here,” Bruna mutters. Vision knows her intentions, the softness of her voice masking it. “Very well, Dr Banner, I’ll leave you and Sir some...space,” he finishes tentatively.

She grins at Tony, who breaks into soft laughter. “Much better than Ultron,” Tony says, wiping the grease off his brow. “He’s essentially a happy middle between Ultron and...JARVIS?” Tony queries Bruna’s face, searching for a response. “He’s sarcastic, peaceful to a fault. I think he loves Wanda. Or Steve.”  
“Steve?”  
“Maybe,” Tony replies, unable to shake the probability of Wanda’s influence making the statement a reality. “So what happened at Sakaar? Got drunk on alien beer? Thor said things got pretty weird up there, with his missing sister impaling everyone.”  
Bruna chuckles and shakes her head. “No, Tony, I didn’t do anything weird.”  
“You wanna do that now?” he sputters out before thinking and feels cold regret rushing to his cheeks as Bruna blushes and walks towards the other direction of the lab. Tony brushes it off and hands her a completed problem sheet. “Robots,” he gleefully says, “they can do it. Defeat Thanos, I mean. Nothing too advanced intelligence wise. Pure muscle and mechanics.”  
Bruna laughs and Tony feels his world clicking into place, the tension off his shoulders easing off.


End file.
